If You Break The Game
by FireyFlamey
Summary: What could happen if Batter and Zacharie stopped following the script for once? /SPOILERS for Zone3 and The Room!/
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE FIRST FANFICTION I'VE EVER WRITTEN IN ENGLISH SO PLEASE DON'T BE TOO CRITIC ON ME - though any kind of hint is welcome!**

**I don't own OFF, neither any of the game's characters - it all belongs to epic person, Mortis Ghost.**

/first chapter is like a little enter to the world, therefore there isn't much action there, but I swear it gets better in time!/

* * *

Zacharie was leaning against the desk, pointlessly staring outside the window, at the peaceful sea of plastic. He was so BORED. The Batter didn't come since some time already, he was propably busy fighting off all the spectres in this zone. The Judge hasn't been around aswell, so Zacharie was all alone for enough time now. He doesn't like being alone. In fact, he hates that, because when he's alone for too long, he starts thinking about what should be long buried under his own memories and forgotten. After he had polished his toad mask for fourth time today, he leaned against desk and stayed in this state until now.

He didn't exactly notice the moment he fell into his own mind, not even seeing the plastic outside the window anymore.  
He saw right before his eyes, the scenes that he tried so hard to forget. The crowds of people, the look on his parents' faces. The fear that could be felt in the air. The screams, coming out of crowd. And mostly... how much of refusal he felt back then.  
He sighed and shook his head. It's all in the past. No need to think about it anymore. After all, he's not the same as...

The sound of the door opening got him out of this. He looked up and smiled behind the mask at the look of so similar person.  
" Bonjour, mon ami! " he said cheerfully, a low chuckle following the greeting.  
" Good day, Zacharie. " Batter was emotionless like always. But just the fact that he was there, standing at the doors, leaning his bat against them and soon walking in to make a transaction, it was enough. Zacharie never really needed more from him.  
" Ah, good thing you're there, Batter! I've got new stock for you. " he dived under the desk and right at the moment the tall man walked to it, the merchant jumped up with some new Tickets, Tunic and Bat.  
The transaction went quickly.  
" Pleasure to make interests with you. " said Zacharie as always. He looked at Batter with silent beg, saying 'don't leave just yet. ' in his eyes. The other man couldn't see it for sure, since merchant's face was covered with mask, as always. Ironically, a mask showing a big grin. He knew well that Batter had his own sacred mission. He didn't have time to waste in the shop.  
Though Batter didn't leave yet. Instead, he stood there, looking at Zacharie. He looked as if he was thinking hard about something, the masked man wasn't even sure if he's looking AT him, or just THROUGH him.  
" Batter? " he asked, tilting his head to the side.  
Looks like all he needed was this small impulse. He blinked few times, and then shook his head a bit, and looked up again, this time certainly AT Zacharie.  
" Um, sorry. " he said, turning back and heading towards door.  
" Hey! " Zacharie shouted after him. He knew that it's gonna take long until he'll visit his shop again. So he didn't see anything wrong in that he wanted to keep him there. Judge actually stopped giving any signs of life after Zone 2. Batter was... the only friend Zacharie had left. " If there's anything troubling you, mon ami, feel free to talk about it. "

Batter didn't reply. He was propably thinking now whether it'll be good for mission or not. Merchant didn't want to lose his chance.  
" We all need a little confession from time to time, Batteur. " he liked to give a slight French touch to tall man's name. " Think it's time for yours? " he asked, leaning his head against one hand.  
" You're no priest. " said shortly Batter, and continued his short, yet somehow tragic for Zacharie walk.  
" Oui, c'est vrai! But in times like these, I doubt you could find a better one. "  
Batter took his Bat, though he just bought new one. Propably he'll just throw the old one at some spectres. Zacharie looked after him, with a grin plastered to his mask. The last thing Batter heard was a low chuckle.  
" As you wish, mon ami. " the masked man said, and bowed, though there was noone to hear nor see him anymore. The Batter has left. His sacred mission needs him now.

Zacharie took a tea-towel and started cleaning up his toad mask, for the fifth time.  
He thought about walking out, but then there would be spectres there. This Zone is not purified yet. And even after so called 'purification' there would still be Secretaries. He could defeat them easily, but he didn't want Batter to see him fighting. The tall man is just about to go round the bend about whole that purification stuff, so at this point seeing even his friend and needed merchant being able to fight, he could assume Zacharie's one of the spectres. After cleaning up both masks, the desk, and all the bats he had, he literally lied on the desk, at last with upper part of his body. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes.

Zacharie wasn't really sure if it took long or short before he fell asleep, neither he knew if the sleep itself lasted long. Either way, he could now hear the weak voice, speaking his name. As the call was getting more vivid, he could feel the hard, actually uncomfortable desk under him. And the next thing he felt was a hand on his mask, most likeably willing to take it off.  
He quickly stood up and took few steps back, placing his own hand on the mask, making sure it's still there.

Batter stood in the position he was a while ago, still reaching out for the non absent anymore mask. He looked at the merchant, both surprised and... relieved? A tiny bit?  
" Um, salut! " Zachare chuckled nervously, tightening the threads keeping his mask on, just in case. " Sorry to be asleep on my duty, hah hah. Won't happen again, sir. " he saluted and chuckled again.  
" ... " no answer. Well.  
" Why did you.. try to take it off? " he asked, but with no anger in his voice.  
" For a while I thought you were dead. " Batter answered emotionlessly, like always. " Since you were lying on the desk, I thought seeing if you're breathing there under your mask is the easiest way to make sure you're not. "  
" Ah... Thank you for your concern then, mon ami . " he said. So that's where the r  
So that's where the relief on Batter's face came from. The merchant, his only source of needed Bats and Tickets, was alive, ready to sell more stuff. He couldn't care about Zacharie as... Zacharie. He was just a masked merchant, and that was the only reason he was still alive.

But then... why is Batter still standing there, looking at him, not starting the transaction yet? Did the Player hesitate? Or was it The Batter? ...at this point, he should be totally out of Puppeter's control but then.. who knows.  
" Zach.. " Batter started. Merchant looked at him with quiet 'hm?'. So it was The Batter, not Player. " What's under your mask ? "  
" It is not for you to know, mon ami. " he said quietly.  
" You said you could be my priest. What about me being yours ? " That was... unexpected. The only emotion coming from Batter the masked man noticed so far was the sparkle of excitement anytime he got new Bat in his hands. Also the wrath, consuming him from the inside, but that was hidden behind the cold poker face. So such sentence, coming from him, was quite a... surprise. The only thing Zacharie replied as was another chuckle.  
But Batter didn't turn back. He didn't leave, he didn't even looked down. He was staring right at him, right into his eyes, and that made Zacharie feel a little... weird.

There was something in usually blank, cold blue eyes. There was this curiosity, there was this sentence. 'I want to know.' For a while, Zacharie could think of nothing but that he's screwed. Usually, when Batter actually WANTS something, he gets it, no matter the price.  
...wait a second. Right, price. He could give an enormous price for that privilege, but then Batter could just leave and be back in few days with enough Credits.  
He had to think of something that the other could not comprehend.  
" I don't need a confession. " he said, leaning against the wall with his side, nonchalantly.  
" We all need it. "  
" Mhmm... so you say. But I'm pretty good with myself. I don't feel lik  
I don't feel like I have to apologize to god. I doubt there's one to listen to my apologies anyway. "

" ... why, you think there is one ? "  
" ... no. "

Zacharie smirked under his mask. He knew it. That guy probably felt like a God himself, walking around and purifying what's left of this Zone.  
" But if you can listen to me, then I don't see why wouldn't it work backwards. "  
" Heh heh heh. " Zacharie chuckled, lowering his head, letting his dark hair fall on top of the pale mask. " Firstly, mon ami, you didn't agree to that. And secondly. " he looked up again. " I don't have anything to share, other than my products, or a mere hint from time to time. "  
Batter was getting irritated, that could be seen.  
" But I want to know. " he said.  
" Hmmm, then we certainly got a problem there, Batter. Because I don't want you to know. "  
" Why not? "  
" I've answered this one already. "

He could see Batter clenching his teeth, but trying to keep calm. He looked at him with pleasure that he didn't even have to hide - mask was doing the job quite well.  
He had no idea when it happened, but he went through many emotions about Batter, starting at a happiness about new customer, then an appreciation about his strength and great goal, then even envy about that, finally to understanding the true nature of Batter's mission, and along with that, a deep hidden fear of End.  
But there was something more. Everytime Batter entered the shop, he smiled under his masks. He enjoyed looking at him when he was deciding on which bat to buy. He used to walk to the windows of the building, just to look at how the tall man gets deeper and deeper into the smoke and fog, ready to purify. And the moments at the beginning of the game, when Batter was totally controlled by the Player, he even looked into his cold, blue eyes from close.

Because when the Player paused the game, the Batter was paused aswell.


	2. Chapter 2

Now Puppeter lost his, or her, control over him, so looking from afar had to be enough.  
You could say that he... fell in love in him somehow on the way.

But the task to take off his mask was too much. Yet, Batter stood there, really willing to accomplish his newest goal. He wanted to see. God knows why. And Zacharie couldn't show him.

"So.. aren't you there to buy something?"

Zacharie tilted his head again, waiting.  
"Ten Luck Tickets."  
"Okay. It'll be 400 Credits."

Batter handed the money. That was the other thing the merchant liked. The moment their hands touched was always somehow special to Zacharie. Especially that Batter never seemed to mind that it always lasts longer than it normally should.

" It's a pleasure to make interests with you. " Zacharie said, packing Credits into his pockets.

Batter nodded, turned back and walked away.  
Zacharie was alone again. He hated being alone. That was the main reason he started that little game with Batter a while ago. Just to keep him there for a while longer. Well, eventually he had to go, of course.

But it was different this time. There was no usual pride in his movement. He took his bat and walked away, but slightly slower than usually, and looking at the ground, while his eyes usually aimed at high places.  
Zacharie walked to the window and looked after him. As Batter disappeared behind buildings and smoke, he gave a loud sigh.  
He felt like something is wrong but he decided to ignore that feeling. Or maybe he would, if not for the fact he was already sick of sitting there, left all alone. He went to back of the store and took some Luck Tickets, just in case. For a while he even thought about taking his sword, but in the end he gave up on it. He put the Credits to big cashbox, and instead packed the Tickets into his pockets.

Then he hesitated for one last moment and finally walked out of the building and locked the door. He turned towards the Zone and breathed in. The air had taste of the smoke and sugar. Just as most things in there. He looked at the ground and made a unsure step. Well, nothing happened, no spectre appeared, the ground didn't break, no paradox nor some vortex was created. He smirked and chuckled quietly to himself. 'You're getting paranoid, boy.' He thought to himself, and then raised his head and walked forward. He wanted to find Batter.

* * *

Who could have thought that he'd ever ask Zacharie that question. He was curious about the mask since he first saw it, but never really planned on asking that straight into merchant's face. However, that moment he walked in the shop and saw him like that, on that table... there was this fear, gathering and raising up in him. The fear that he's lost Zacharie, forever.

He's never been good at showing emotion, therefore the only way he could somehow get closer to Zach was visiting his shop, as regularly as possible. That's why, as soon as The Player lost control over him, as soon as the strings controlling the puppet fell, he started visiting the shop for even just one Luck Ticket. Of course, he could hear a little question, and sometimes even annoyance, in Zacharie's chuckle after the odd transactions, but he didn't care.

It started after few times they talked. At some point, after killing Dedan, Batter thought that merchant's chuckle isn't annoying to him anymore. It turned more into something he felt he needed to hear, a familiar, low voice that he enjoyed to hear. Of course, his mission was always a priority, therefore lately he couldn't visit the masked man as often as before. He had a lot of riddles to solve in this Zone. Enoch was either having fun making traps or he was afraid that someone like Batter will come for him eventually.

But this time... he asked that, out of emotion that built in him in that short while. The given answer wasn't even slightly similar to what he expected. He's got annoyed. It IS for him to know, sooner or later. He clenched his teeth again and kept going. He bumped into group of powerful spectres. He raised his new Bat and waited for Add-Ons to form an attack stance. Then he felt small strings, getting to him again, closing their grip tightly, and taking control over his action. The blood boiled in him. Exactly when he needed to get some pleasure from fight, The Player chose auto fight option?! He couldn't help but to use Homerun now, while Alpha and Omega just tackled. The spectres were still there.

He always felt this - strange for someone who's emotionless - annoyance and anger, building up in him when he was left with auto-fight. It was like Puppeteer left him. Like he didn't believe in Batter, in that he could defeat them easily. Along with the talk with Zacharie, this got him really angry. Plus there was this... something... in the air. Something that made all his muscles tense. This Zone was really impure.

He raised his Bat, having no choice due to strings around his wrists. But he also clenched his teeth, as he got the spectre with his Bat. The deafening hit sent it flying, and after a while it started fading.  
He was breathing heavily now, not because of fight, but emotion. He was hardly staying there, his body was almost shaking out of wrath. He didn't know where it came from. He was madly angry at Zacharie for not showing him, he was angry at The Player, who abandoned him for this fight, he was even angry at Add-Ons and their stupid decisions on what to do, as the auto mode got only him controlled - and he couldn't give them command - but they COULD make decisions on their own.

There was something raising in him, he could feel it's heavy breath right under his skin. He closed eyes and shook head to get a grip on himself. Add-Ons vanished in the sky, they'll come back as soon as they're needed.

Batter leaned against the nearest wall, looking at the body of one of the spectres. He walked to it and raised the bat. It was probably dead already, but didn't leave this world yet.

And he had to make sure it will.

He started hitting it, hit after hit, much more than it was needed. Spectre vanished and he found himself hitting the cold floor. He stopped and glanced at it for a while. Then he closed his eyes and rubbed his temple.

What was happening to him, always cold and emotionless, he was now bursting in rage?... He leaned against the wall again, and slide down, until he was sittng on the ground. He inhaled. 'Bad, BAD Batter !' Queen's voice echoed in his head. What...? It wasn't supposed to happen, not until The Last Chapter. He breathed heavily now, trying to concentrate on something else. Whatever, just to get his mind away from that. Just not on...

"Batter?"

... Zacharie.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for the delay! I'll try to keep it going from now on. (: Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you alright?" merchant's voice showed he was worried. He walked closer.  
No. No no no. He wasn't suppposed to be there. Why didn't he stay in the shop? Why the Hell did he come, why NOW?!  
It wasn't supposed to happen, not until the end of game. He didn't understand, but for now he didn't even try to. He could feel how he's losing control. That was bad. He didn't want it to happen... not when Zacharie is near. He closed his eyes and clenched hands, and teeth, and tried to concentrate. But it was for nothing. The beast couldn't be stopped now. He fell forward, and started coughing. He was losing any kind of link with the world.  
He felt someone's hand on his back. 'Zacharie run!' He thought.  
And it was his last thought then.

* * *

It took some time to find Batter. Well, he could at last enjoy the surroundings before they'll go white, destro... PURIFIED, he meant, of course. He was lucky enough to not bump into any big group of spectres, only the ones he could easily handle. He met few Elsens on his way, scared yet working, as always. Luckily no Burnts.  
Humming to a song he once knew but forgot the lyrics, having only it's rhythm in head, he was walking through the world. Enoch was hiding underground, so he was save at last from him.  
After he lost himself on the streets a couple of times, he heard the sound of fight.  
As he got closer, it sounded more like hitting the ground. Masked man turned in the street from where he could hear the sound a while ago, but it was now quiet.  
He flinched for a second.  
The Batter was leaning against the wall, actually sliding down to the ground, until he sat down. Then he closed his eyes and it looked like he was trying to concentrate really hard.  
"Batter?" he asked quietly, unsure whether he should or not open his mouth. The friend looked up at him but there was something strange in his eyes. Like a flame, dancing in his pupils.  
He looked at the ground at closed eyes again.  
"Are you alright?"

The answer was pretty much clear. Batter fell on the ground and was now on all fours, coughing.  
He walked to him and put a hand on his back.  
" Batter? " he asked again, now really afraid of what's happening. It was not scripted for this Zone, he doesn't recall anything like that being in gameplay.  
Propably the moment he left shop, or even the moment Batter asked an unexpected question, they started breaking the game, creating the paradox. But it didn't mean anything good for neither of them.  
If you try to break the game... well, game breaks you.  
Suddenly the coughs changed into snarls and growls. Zacharie took few steps back.  
Batter started... changing.  
His skin started breaking, freeing the slightly darker, more rough and far more creepy skin that lied under his own.  
His hands got bigger and his fingers, along with nails, were getting longer and harder, until they were huge claws.  
The shirt tore on the back, the baseball hat looked awfully small on now big head with little, white eyes and huge, alligator-like jaws, that due to teeth' sharpness and length, couldn't be fully closed.  
" Putain! " gasped Zacharie, as the creature that once was his friend breathed heavily right in front of him. He always felt kinda short when tall Batter was around, but now...!  
The beast gave a low growl and stood up, on all fours, shaking it's head, slowly due to it's size. Zacharie wanted to withdraw, but it saw him. Small white eyes stared at him for a while before a loud roar pierced through the sky.  
It turned to him and with low growl walked slowly towards him, as if it was a hunter on a hunt.  
And since Zacharie didn't really like being prey, he decided to do something.  
" Heh..eh... now, Batter, calm down. " he raised his hands, trying to get a grip on a situation. "It's moi, Zacharie! Your beloved and actually REALLY needed mercha- " his sentence disappeared under the volume of another roar.  
The quick slam with claws came next.  
Zacharie jumped back, quick enough to avoid it.  
" Hah, not in mood for any transactions, I see... Au revoir, then! " he saluted and ran, somewhere, anywhere.  
But the creature was faster than him. It jumped right before his eyes and slode few meters on the ground, using it's claws to stop, giving off an unnerving screech. The saliva was running down it's teeth and tongue as it gave a snarl and jumped again, this time right at Zacharie.  
" ARRÊTER, BATTEUR! " he yelled as he took few steps back. But the claws were far longer than he hoped.

They reached his mask, and ran down it, cutting it deeply, luckily not getting to face. However, the mask itself now had three deep lines running from the forehead to the wicked smile, painted on it.  
Beast tried to attack again, this time from down, and all Zacharie managed to do was moving his head.  
The claws tore threads and mask fell off, giving a deaf sound when it hit the ground.  
After the mask, the blood started falling on the ground too. Zacharie stood there, flinched, and kept one hand on his face, desperately trying to hide it, and the other on his neck, that was bleeding hard.  
His eyes were wide open. He coughed and hacked. For a while all got dark and he felt like he's about to fall. Then he shook his head and saw huge jaws, with sharp teeth all around it, striking right at him.  
He jumped to the side and rolled on the floor. The creature landed on the floor, and he took his chance to run. He picked mask up and sprinted through the streets, meanwhile trying to put it back on. He couldn't believe what just happened. That... thing... really was Batter? He couldn't believe it. The tall man, the purifier, the so-called hero, was now running on all fours, with teeth too long to close his jaws, and fresh blood on his enormous claws, growling and roaring. He shook his head.  
No. Batter was not this monster. This monster was Batter. His true face, the one that only Judge was meant to see.  
He prepared keys, and hit the door of the shop, not wanting to lose time on legit stopping. His hands were shaking, the blood dripped on the ground. He couldn't land the key in lock.  
" Come on... come on... " he whispered, and coughed again. He could feel the blood in his mouth now.  
Finally, he pressed the key into the lock and tilted it. The door opened. He rushed inside and closed the door after him, not even bothering to lock them again.  
He knew where he had to go. He got into back of the shop again, and opened up a chest.  
After a while he closed it. He stood up, staggering. There was a sword in his hand.  
He coughed again, and cleaned his face off the blood with sleeve. Then he took one Luck Ticket from pocket, and after a while the injury on the neck was gone.  
He changed masks. The toad one was too damaged, there was a chance it'd broke totally after just a mere hit.  
Breathing heavily, he got out of the shop again but to his suprise noone was after him.  
He expected Batter, or what was left of him, somewhere around, but all he saw was the strangely peaceful street.  
He tried to move slowly and more quiet now, looking around, studying the streets. But there was nothing there, not even spectres. He stopped when he heard an unnice screech. Discreetly, he peeked at the alley from the corner.  
The creature was standing on legs now, scratching the wall with it's claws. Then it gave another roar and went back on all fours, lowering it's head.  
In the way it scratched the wall, and in that loud roar, was something that got Zacharie's attention. These weren't signs of blind fury, rather signs of pain and anger with oneself.  
And the more he looked, the more sure he was that it even shown a bit of regret.  
'Interesting.' he thought, looking at the beast, which was now leaning it's head against the wall, and the growls were coming from behind the arms, where jaws should be. 'So there is Batter somewhere inside after all.'  
He felt relieved that he could leave his sword there, not having to use it. ...hopefully.  
He inhaled before entering the alley, thinking for one last time if it's a good idea actually to go there.

'All this makes me almost forget it's a video game.'


End file.
